1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spray washer structure of insulator used for aircraft, and more particularly, to a spray washer structure of insulator used for aircraft that can steadily position, can be handy to operate, and can pivotally rotate the direction of the spray nozzle to facilitate the washing of the insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulators that are equipped at the tower of high-voltage power-transmission-line and are used for insulation between the transmission-line and tower are very important components for the safety and security of facilities and people. However, the insulators needs to be cleaned periodically since the insulated function of the insulators tends to deteriorate due to their long-time exposure in the open space and their having dust adhered and foreign substance intruded. Nevertheless, as the tower of high-voltage power-transmission-line is generally too high to be reached for the operator to clean by the use of spray washer from the ground, aircraft such as helicopter is usually employed to clean the insulators
FIG. 1 is a pictorial views of the spray washer structure of insulator of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the spray washer structure of insulator of the invention includes a lance (82) and a hose (5). The hose (5) with one end connected to the a water source (a water tank) (not shown in the Figure) and the other end attached to a nozzle (83) is having the hose (5) inserted from the front end of the lance (82) and penetrated through the lance (82) to be exposed and secured at the tail end thereof. Moreover, the lance (82) having a pivot (821) at its middle section is supported by inserting the pivot (821) into a pivot seat (80). Furthermore, a plurality of legs (81) having hook-talons (811) at their bottom ends for hooking at the bottom cross-bars (not shown in the Figure) of an aircraft (such as a helicopter) have their top ends connected to and support the pivot seat (80).
A pull rope (84) is equipped near the nozzle (83) of the lance (82) for connecting to the fuselage of an aircraft (such as a helicopter). In addition, a handle (822) having a short bar or a short tube attached on each side of the lance (82) positioned at the tail end of the lance (82) is also provided.
When it comes to cleaning the insulator, the spray washer structure of the invention is first mounted on an aircraft (such as a helicopter) by connecting the pull rope (84) to the top of the fuselage of the aircraft (such as a helicopter) and hooking the hook-talons (811) on the cross-bar of the aircraft (such as a helicopter). The pull rope (84) can be pulled up to hold the lance (82) to avoid the lance (82) from being pushed downward by the airflow generated by the rotor of the helicopter. The aircraft (such as a helicopter) having the spray washer structure of the invention mounted then flies to approach the tower of high-voltage power-transmission line. Adequately pressurized water flow is sent through the hose (5) to the nozzle (83), and the operator controls the orientation of the nozzle (83) by holding the handle (822) to manipulate the spray washer. Adequate cleaning effect of the insulator can be achieved by injecting water beam through the nozzle (83) of the spray washer structure toward the insulator.
The insulator mounted at the general high-voltage power-transmission line appears scoop-disk in shape and having different orientation of arrangement and being built-up. Since the injecting water-beam effluent from the nozzle (83) is basically in a direction parallel to the lance (82) of the spray washer structure, the aircraft (such as a helicopter) will have to fly back-and-forth to adjust the orientation of the fuselage in order to search for a good angle to clean the scoop inner surface of the insulator. Consequently, the spray washing operation is energy and time-consuming, and will seriously affect the efficiency and quality of insulator cleaning.
Therefore, it has been an urgent plan and improvement project for the designers to resolve the above-mentioned problems.